This invention relates generally to the field of anatomical models and more specifically to a human spine model.
The human spinal column and its associated muscle structure is a marvel of natural engineering. It allows a person to remain upright supporting the weight of the torso and head while also providing the ability to twist the torso and flex it from side to side.
Doctors and chiropractors, in order to demonstrate the workings of the spinal column to patients, sometimes have models of the spinal column in their offices. These models tend to be anatomically correct and show the interspersing of vertebrae with the more resilient disks in between each vertebrae. The doctor or chiropractor wishes to communicate to his or her patients the workings of the spinal column and to educate patients to the fact that excessive pressure on the spine either from lifting excessively heavy objects, or excessive side to side flexure of the spine, can cause injury to the resilient disks and other parts of the spinal column.
There is a deficiency in the prior technology however in that the previous spinal models do not graphically, either through audio means or through visual means, communicate to the patient the results of excessive stress on the spine.